Path of Betrayal:Adopted by Shikomiko
by Shikomiko
Summary: Kagome sent to the Naruto world after a fight with Inuyasha,Naraku,and Kikyou.Kagome and Kikyou have fallen down the well and Kagome must destroy her and the evil of Naruto's world.This is a narxkagxsas
1. Chapter 1

Shikomiko: Hi I really loved this story and wanted to adopt it because this will give me a little experience on writing stories I have read a lot of stories but never wrote one so I would please like some reviews on my very first chapter thnxs :D I also decided to make a couple of changes.

Chimatsu: Hello I'm the person that makes this writer not so how should I put it nicely actually good

Shikomiko: No your not I'm not even bad (pouts)

Chimatsu: *stares*

Shikomiko: *stares*

Chimatsu: *Gets out chain-saw*

Shikomiko:O-ok you are O.o *backs away slowly*

Chimatsu: I thought so *smirks*

Shikomiko: *sits in corner and sulks*

Chimatsu : ON WIT DA STORY :D

**Path of Betrayal**

**Chapter 8**

**New Technique**

**Flashback End**

Kagome debated whether she should tell them. She decided not to. It was private and they were about to be in a battle. "It is not of importance."

(I'm getting tired of this) Zabuza thought. Fog starts to cloud the area and Zabuza fades into the distance.

"Be on the lookout" yells Kakashi. Kakashi activates his sharingan. (Even with the sharingan I still am not able to see clearly.

(Where did he go) thought Naruto. Naruto looks around and when he looks back Kagome is gone. "What the hell where's Kagome" shouts Naruto worried. Saskue, Sakura, Kakashi, and Tazuna all looked around and saw she was gone.

(She probably ran off like a scaredy cat) thought Sakura. Unfortunately (AN: For her, stupid Sakura srry I'm a Sakura hater: P) that was the last thing Kagome was doing. Kagome was watching from above right behind everyone.

Suddenly Zabuza jumps out of nowhere just about to deal a heavy blow to Kakashi Kagome comes out and yells "Shadow Jutsu: Capsule of Pain" Before Zabuza reaches Kakashi he becomes trapped by a dark circle.

"What the hell" yells Zabuza. Kagome steps out of the shadows and walks up to Zabuza. "Hmph" snorts Kagome. Kakashi and the others are surprised. "Seal" whispers Kagome. Out of nowhere Zabuza starts to scream very loudly.

"AHHHHHH" screams Zabuza. He falls to his knees while everyone watches as he rolls over in pain. (What did she do) thought Saskue as he looks at Kagome. Tazuna and the rest of Team 7 look at Kagome surprised.

"I don't like how you tried to hurt my sensei back off now or you'll truly know what death feels like"whispers Kagome. Zabuza looks up with pain and defiance in his eyes. At that Kagome smirks so she lets him out and gives him a punch with little to no effort sending him flying into a tree.

Everyone watches as Zabuza trys to get up when three needles shot out from the trees and hit Zabuza accurately in his neck. Out pops a mysterious person in a mask go over to Zabuza's body. "Thank you for taking down this missing nin I will dispose of it immediately. The person with the mask takes off into the forest as everyone watches him go only Kakashi watching with suspicious eyes.

"That's not the last we'll see of Zabuza" says Kagome. "WHAT" yells out Naruto. Everyone looking her way to find out as to why she would say that. Kagome feeling eyes on her looks at them to start explaining.

Kagome sighs and looks up. "I noticed that this person did not dispose of the body right away and that's when I knew" tells Kagome. "They always dispose of the body on spot as to make sure they stay dead however this person did not do this therefor he is still alive and will be back" says Kagome finishing.

"She's correct" says Kakashi surprised at Kagome's knowledge proud he's not surrounded by imbiceles. Tazuna looks down knowing he has to explain himself. But he doesn't know that Kagome had already figured it out.

Kakashi looks at Tazuna who still has his head down knowing he needs to explain why this mission had gone up to a B rank mission. "I-"begins Tazuna but before he could start Kagome cuts him off.

"You don't have to explain I had already figured it out just a minute or two ago" says Kagome looking at Tazuna. Sakura looks confused but also angry that Kagome had already figured it out. (Stupid Kagome thinks she knows everything) thought inner Sakura. Sakura was fuming inside that she was showing off in front of her Saskue (AN: *coughnotcough*).

"We should talk about this more when we reach the village" says Kagome as she starts to continue walking. Everyone soon follows each thinking something different. Kakashi how smart his student was, Naruto how cool Kagome was, Saskue mad Naruto was actually right for once, Sakura about how Kagomes a show off, Tazuna how the girl figured him out.

Srry I couldn't right more working on my essay promise to update soon but for know I better start Shiko and Chimatsu

SIGNING OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Shikomiko: I was told that Sakura-*coughbitchcough* was sent to the academy. I'm taking Sakura out falling in with the original plot of the story forgive me for confusing you all. I would like to thank The Time Has Come for pointing that out and giving a noobie a few tip.

Chimatsu: Thanks a lot she would have been terrible without you :D

Shikomiko: For once I agree *sighs*

Chimatsu: Yay *gets cookie and starts eating it*

Shikomiko: *snatches cookie and runs away* Ahhhhhh!

Chimatsu: *takes out chain-saw outing on a hockey mask* GIVE BACK MY COOKIE U VERMIN SCUM!

Shikomiko: NEVER ON WITH DA STORY :D

Path of Betrayal

Chapter 9

Explaining and Training

Team 7 had finally arrived in the land of waves. Naruto, Sasuke, and Tazuna were very tired and were on their way to Tazuna's house. Naruto and Sasuke eyes were drooping both trying to keep themselves awake a longer than the other (AN: Guess they have to beat the other in anything even staying awake the longest talk about good rivalry *thumbs up*).

Naruto opens his mouth letting out a loud yawn. "Are we almost there" asks Naruto sleepily rubbing his eyes with his hand. Sasuke was thinking the same thing though was too proud to say out loud that he was tired.

"Yeah we almost there" says Tazuna voice tired with exhaustion. They finally reach the house and Naruto has a small smile on his face knowing that they were finally here. Tazuna enters and is greeted with a adorable sight. His grandson and his lovely daughter (forgot her name so I'm going with Mai) were sitting at the table asleep.

(Probably waiting for my return) thought Tazuna smiling warmly. "Alright follow me I'll lead you to your rooms" said Tazuna walking down a hallway followed by Naruto and Sasuke. Kagome turns on her heels and starts to head for the door but is stopped by Kakashi's voice. "Where are you going Kagome" asks Kakashi looking at her with his left eye slightly curious as to where she was going.

"Out" was all Kagome said before she left out of the house. Kakashi decides to follow to make sure she would be safe and finds her on the roof looking at the stars that twinkled brightly in the night.

With Kagome's eyes closed, hair blowing in the wind, with a small smile on her face making her looked calm and relaxed she looked the picture of innocent. (Moments like these would make you forget how dangerous she is) thought Kakashi. Kagome opened her eyes and what surprised him was that she started to sing.

(So peaceful out here) thought Kagome with a small smile on her face. She opened her eyes and started to sing:

"When you walk away  
>You don't hear me say please<br>Oh baby, don't go  
>Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight<br>It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things  
>Lately you're all I need<br>You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you  
>But does that mean I have to meet your father?<br>When we are older you'll understand  
>What I meant when I said "No,<br>I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away  
>You don't hear me say please<br>Oh baby, don't go  
>Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight<br>It's hard to let it go

The daily things  
>that keep us all busy<br>all confusing me thats when u came to me and said,

Wish i could prove i love you  
>but does that mean i have to walk on water?<br>When we are older you'll understand  
>It's enough when i say so,<br>And maybe somethings are that simple

When you walk away  
>You don't hear me say please<br>Oh baby, don't go  
>Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight<br>It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
>Whatever lies beyond this morning<br>Is a little later on  
>Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all<br>Nothing's like before

When you walk away  
>You don't hear me say please<br>Oh baby, don't go  
>Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight<br>It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
>Whatever lies beyond this morning<br>Is a little later on  
>Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all<br>Nothing's like before

Hold me  
>Whatever lies beyond this morning<br>Is a little later on  
>Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all<br>Nothing's like before"

Kagome finishes singing and sighs sadly. "How long are you going to stand there sensei" asks Kagome not turning around. Kakashi is surprised she already knew he was there. Besides being surprised he steps out of the shadows and looks down at Kagome.

"You should go get some sleep we have training tomorrow" says Kakashi. Kagome looks at the sky one last time before getting up and heading inside. Before she leaves she turns a bit to Kakashi and whispers "Goodnight Kakashi-sensei" with a small smile Kagome goes into the house.

(I guess I can trust him it's kinda lonely I actually miss having friends I guess I can take this chance again even if for happiness only for a little while) thought Kagome eyes drooping in slight sadness as she reached where she sensed where Naruto and Sasuke were. She found them fast asleep and looks away memories of her and her little Shippo-chan coming back. Sighing sadly Kagome sits in a corner in the room and falls asleep. A shocked Kakashi sits on the roof with happy that his student looks as though she trusts hi m a little more.

Sasuke and Naruto wake up to the smell of breakfast. Naruto sniffs the air and grins widely smelling the food and his stomach growling. "Man I'm starving" says Naruto walking toward the source of food exiting the room. Sasuke just stares boredly at him looking around the room. Effectively finding Kagome fast asleep in a corner.

(Did she fall asleep there last night come to think of it she didn't follow Tazuna when he showed us to the room) thought Sauke with his eyes narrowed wondering where she had been. Sasuke walks over to Kagome thinking about waking her up but stops when he is up close looking at her face.

(Wow) thought Sasuke. (She actually looks cute when she's asleep) Sasuke freezes up after that thought. (Did I actually say she looks cute?) He stands up and quickly leaves the room not wanting to be thinking such things. All the while not knowing that Kagome was already awake and had wanted to see what he was doing so close to her person.

(Ugh around Sesshy to long) thought Kagome getting up brushing that imaginary dust off her close and leaving the room (AN: I just love the nickname Sesshy isn't it just adorable: D).

Kagome had reached the dining room and saw that everyone was sitting down eating at the table Naruto being the messy eater he is was eating very fast along with Sasuke. (Probably seeing who could eat more) thought Kagome rolling her eyes.

"Nice to see you finally up Kagome" says Kakashi but was only greeted with silence. Kakashi sweatdrops (Thought I was making good progress) thought Kakashi sighing dejectedly. Almost missing the small greeting from Kagome. Almost.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei"says Kagome yawning softly. Kagome suddenly is wrapped in a super strong death grip hug.

"AWW you're so cute" yells Mai (AN: don't forget I forgot the lady's name). Kagome trying to get air flailing her arms trying to get free without hurting the lady.

"Let go of the girl Mai she's suffocating" says Tazuna sighing at his daughter's antics. "Oh sorry Dad she's just so cute" says Mai sighing and giggling like a little girl as she drops Kagome. Kagome falls to the floor face first.

"Ouch" mumbled Kagome since her face was on the floor. (Now I know how Inuyasha feels- No I will not think of him NEVER) thought Kagome getting angry. She gets up and walks out the house trying to cool her anger down.

"Oh no did I do something wrong" says Mai sadly looking at the girl stomping softly away thinking she upset the girl. The rest of team 7 looking at the way their teammate had left wondering what was wrong with her. Kakashi gets up and looks at his Naruto and Sasuke with a bored look but deep down he was worried about the girl.

"I'm going to go get Kagome when you two are done I want you guys to meet me in the clearing deep in the forest near here." says Kakashi leaving out of the house going to search for Kagome. Sasuke and Naruto continue their eating contest while Tazuna gets Mai to stop crying. During all this they have yet to notice a small boy frowning at the scene.

**In the clearing Team 7 is supposed to meet**

Kagome sits back against a tree calming herself down. Kagome feels a presence near her so she looks to her left and see's the mysterious figure they had encountered during their fight with Zabuza knowing who it is Kagome calls out the person's name.

"Haku"! shouts Kagome waiting for the boy to notice her. The figure now known as Haku takes of his mask and looks at Kagome with recognition in his eyes.

"Oh Kagome it's you" said Haku startled. "How are you" he asks in a smile he hasn't seen Kagome in a long time and wanted to talk to her for a bit before going back to Zabuza.

"Fine" she said simply "and Zabuza" she asks carefully Haku frowns a little "He was in bad shape but he's healing nicely now" said Haku in a smile.

"That's good Haku see you later you should get back to taking care of your special person ok" says Kagome looking to her right sensing Kakashi heading this way.

"Alright bye Kagome" said Haku running trying to hurry back to treat Zabuza's wounds. The moment he was gone Kakashi had popped into the clearing.

Kagome gave him a short glance before looking away giving a heavy sigh. "Hello sensei" says Kagome annoyed of having her little alone time ruined. Kakashi just stands there for a moment then he speaks.

"What was with that little episode you pulled back there" asked Kakashi eye narrowed slightly wanting an answer as to why she left out so suddenly.

"Nothing that is of your concern" says Kagome icily. Turning to glare at him which caused him to glare back. Now Kakashi wasn't the kind of person to get mad easily but when it came to his students he wanted to protect them since he was unable to protect his bestfriend.

"It is my business you're my student and I don't like seeing my students in any pain or harm and right now I don't believe your fine so tell me what's wrong" yells Kakashi trying to get something out of the girl.

What he didn't expect was for the cold laugh to come from her. She looks at him with pain in her eyes and stands up and appears in front of him so fast he didn't see it coming.

"I don't have trust anyone after what happened to me having someone you loved deeply betray you, kill your friends, and constantly tell you how weak you are I don't have to tell anyone anything or explain myself" yells Kagome angrily running away with heavy tears in her eyes not noticing that she had already told him everything.

Kakashi looks at his student sadly not knowing that she had endured all of that. He sighs heavily and looks to the sky the others should be here soon. So Kakashi sits back against a tree waiting for them to arrive.

**Back at Tazuna'z House**

"Man I'm full thanks Mai" says Naruto happily after finishing his food. He was proud of himself at beating Sasuke though he had gotten a little sick and made a couple of trips to the bathroom. Sasuke nods his thanks and leaves the house followed by Naruto heading towards the place Kakashi had told them to meet.

"Hey Sasuke where do you think Kagome ran off to" asks Naruto. He had been wondering if Kakashi-sensei had found Kagome and wondered why she had run of in the first place.

Sasuke ignored the dobe but wondered where she had run off too. Sasuke had heard soft crying and told Naruto he'd meet him there Naruto shrugged and continued walking down the path. Sasuke watched him go and headed towards the crying. Sasuke came to a stop and stood there shocked when he saw who was crying.

"Kagome" whispered Sasuke. Feeling a slight pain at listening to her heart breaking sobs.

Kagome was too busy crying to notice that Sasuke was there. She wasn't better on the inside either. (How dare he say it's any of his business when it's not) thought Kagome angrily fuming on the inside. She wiped her eyes ferociously trying to stop the flowing of tears. (I have to be strong I won't cry no not anymore) thought Kagome. She turns around and is surprised to see Sasuke.

"Why were you crying" asks Sasuke.

"I d-on't h-h-ave to explain m-m-mys-self t-to yo-you" snaps Kagome still choking on her new flow of tears. (I wasn't going to cry anymore) thought Kagome angrily.

"Hn" says Sasuke. He turns and walks away.

"Everybody trying to get in my business" Kagome says to herself as she fixes herself before she heads to where she feels where her teammates are.

Kakashi watches as his students walk into the clearing and surprised to see Kagome join shortly after. (Hm guess she fixed herself up before coming at least she isn't angry anymore) thought Kakashi standing up.

He looks at them before speaking. "Ok today's training is chakra control you will learn how to control your chakra by climbing this tree without using your hands" explains Kakashi.

"What how are we supposed to do that" yells Naruto.

"I will demonstrate" says Kakashi. Kakashi channels his chakra to his feet and starts to walk up the tree stopping and hanging upside down on a branch by his feet.

"To do this you must learn to control the flow of your chakra by sending it to your feet if you don't use enough you won't stay on the tree, however use too much and you'll have put too much pressure on the tree having it burst beneath your feet" explains Kakashi.

"Now Begin" shouts Kakashi.

Naruto and Sasuke race up the tree each leaving mark after mark after a few tries they get tired because they used too much chakra on a few times. Kagome watches them pant heavily. She walks up to the tree and starts to walk up with no effort.

Kakashi was shocked to say the least. (On the first try to) thought Kakashi proudly. Everyone watches as she slowly walks back down. Naruto and Sasuke slightly jealous.

"Can I be excused" asks Kagome quietly.

"Yes you can" says Kakashi looking at her sadly as she starts walking away. Bringing is attention back to the other two they continue their training.

Shikomiko: …

Shikomiko: *looks around and starts typing ferociously*

Chimatsu: THERE YOU ARE! *raises chain-saw*

Shikomiko: *types faster*

Chimatsu: AHHHHHH

Shikomiko: phew

Chimatsu: *yells profanities*

Shikomiko: Good thing I made it sound proof

Shikomiko: If I'm not dead I will update soon

Chimatsu: *glaring and promising silent death threats*

Shikomiko: *gulp*


	3. Chapter 3

Shikomiko: I decided to add Naruto to this little love fest since I always love the rivalry pairings with Naruto/Kagome/Sasuke will they share in the end keep reading and reviewing to find out.

Chimatsu: Hey I should get credit for MY idea D:

Shikomiko: *snorts* UR not even REAL so why should I give credit to someone I made up

Chimatsu: *takes out chain-saw and glares*

Shikomiko: *takes Sango's Hiraikotsu*

Sango: HEY D:

Shikomiko & Chimatsu: *GLARES*

Sango: O.o Ok keep it but I'll need it back *backs away slowly and then turns into a run* DON'T KILL ME!

Shikomiko: On Wit the story

Path of Betrayal

Chapter 10

The Ninja Way

Kagome watches as the last of the sun leaves the sky. She sighs tiredly and brushes herself off and starts heading back to Tazuna's house.

(I just realized that Kakashi was only worried about me and I'm pushing people away just because I lost my faith in trust) thought Kagome when she inhales deeply realizing that all this time she is letting Inuyasha's betrayal and Kikyou get in the way of her happiness.

(Just because Inuyasha betrayed me can't stop me from caring and loving those who only wish to help me) thought Kagome feeling really happy for the first time since that incident. She looks up to the sky and makes a promise to herself.

(I will try though it will be hard I'll trust and love again I'll be my old self again) Kagome thought happily smiling for once at being back to normal.

Kagome continues walking down the path to Tazuna's house when she hears Naruto silently cursing to himself. So she walks into the clearing watching as Naruto continues to try to complete the training.

(He's like me always aiming to get stronger and to prove that he's not weak) thought Kagome understanding. She walks up behind Naruto and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

**Before Kagome came**

Sasuke had already finished the training and was already back at Tazuna's house and Kakashi had headed off after Naruto said he was going to stay here until he got it right. This left Naruto by himself alone.

Naruto applied the necessary chakra to his feet and tried again he made it farther than last time but his footing slipped and he lost concentration and fell.

"Goddammit stupid tree" Naruto cursed to himself. He was trying his best but no matter how hard he focused he couldn't get it. Just as Naruto was starting to get depressed that's when he feels a hand on his shoulder and turns around.

"Naruto" whispers Kagome kindly as she offers her hand to him with a smile.

Naruto was shocked when he saw that Kagome had actually approached him and even more so since she had the brightest smile he's ever seen.

"Y-yeah Kagome what's up" asked Naruto still in shock Kagome had actually smiled at HIM.

Kagome smiles knowing he's a bit shocked at her smiling. (I'm going to change I'm going to learn how to trust so baby steps Kagome baby steps) thought Kagome reminding herself that this is a step forward.

"Do you need help Naruto-k-kun" asked Kagome stressing out the word Kun since it's been I while since she added that to someone's name.

Now if Naruto was shocked before he was flabbergasted now with jaw hanging and eyes wide Naruto just stares at Kagome in disbeleif.

(S-she actually w-wants to help me and she called me Naruto-kun maybe she isn't so mean after all) thought Naruto blushing when he saw that she was still smiling at him. (Kagome's cute when she smiles) thought Naruto blushing even more after he realized what he just thought.

"I'd like that Kagome-chan" said Naruto grinning that cute fox grin of his. (AN: *sighs dreamily* I LOVE YOU NARUTO: heart eyes: Chimatsu: D: He's mine *starts fighting over who gets Naruto). (AN: Sorry but just to get things straight I loath fangirls but I can't help it when it come to MY naruto XD)

Kagome had stayed with Naruto the whole time helping him make it to the top. After a half hour Naruto finally made it and was panting heavily with exhaustion.

"You did it Naruto I'm so proud of you" Kagome praised. (He's really determined I can give him that and cute) thought Kagome. She froze after that thought remembering what she just thought and her face turned red.

Naruto being dense as usual asked Kagome (AN: you know how in the anime when he was close to hinata she would get all red and he'd ask why your face is all red yeah :P).

"Hey Kagome why is your face all red" asked Naruto curious.

"Let's just go back to the house Naruto" said Kagome flustered not wanting to answer the question and without paying attention to what she was doing she grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him along the trail toward Tazuna's house.

**At Tazuna's House**

Sasuke was bored it was getting late and he hasn't seen any sign of where Kagome or the dobe were. Sasuke was also thinking about this morning and what he thought.

(Why did I think that she's just any other girl but I have to admit she's strong and she got the training right on the first try) thought Sasuke getting angry because the Kagome is probably actually stronger than him. (AN: It's me again :D news flash Sasuke she is bwahahaha GOT IT MEMORIZED)

Sasuke was sitting in front of Kakashi and Tazuna at the table because it was time for dinner and was about to ask where the other two were when the people in question walked into the house still holding hands.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Tazuna looked at them shocked. No wait that's an understatement of how shocked they were because a few things.

Kagome is SMILING

Kagome is holding Naruto's hand

Naruto is BLUSHING while holding her hand

They still haven't LET GO OF EACH OTHER'S HAND

KAGOME ACTUALLY LOOKS HAPPY

Everyone was thinking either:

It's the apocalypse

Their dreaming

Their hallucinating

Though it was childish it was called for and everyone had to pinch themselves to see if what they were seeing was real. They all winced and thought the same thing this was real.

After everyones shock attack they all sat down at the table when a new face was seen walking into the room taking a seat next to Kagome. Tazuna looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Inari I'd like you to meet-" Tazuna started but was cut off by the one now known as Inari.

"I who they are their ninja's and their going to die" yelled Inari angrily glaring at Team seven.

Each member at the table had a different reaction to this statement. Naruto was angry, Sasuke glared, Kakashi had an eyebrow raised, Kagome a calculating gaze and, Tazuna a look of understanding.

"Inari" shouted his mother Mai. "Be nice to our guest" scolded Mai to her only son.

"Why should I they are just going to fight and end up getting killed anyway like all ninja's do" snapped Inari. Inari not being able to take it anymore ran out of the house. Everyone looking the way Inari had left.

Tazuna sighed and turned to his daughter and his daughter who had a sad gaze in her eyes almost shimmering with tears.

"Please don't be mad at Inari he doesn't believe in ninja's to fight after his father was killed" explained Tazuna wanting them to understand why Inari was so rude to them.

Kagome looks at Tazuna and turns her gaze back to the door. She raises from her seat and excusese herself before going off to look for Inari. The people who stayed in the house began to eat silence hanging in the room.

Kagome stepped outside and saw that Inari was sitting on a bench just outside the house. She walks up to him and looks down. Inari looks up angrily and asks what she wanted and told her to go away.

Only response he got was silence until Kagome raised her hand and smacked him the back of his head.

"Ow" cried Inari little tears forming in his eyes. He looks up at Kagome only to see her smiling.

"So what" says Kagome. "Even if you lose that special person it wasn't for nothing ninja's die everyday for the one's they love or want to protect they become ninja's knowing that it's dangerous and there is a possibility of losing their life that's a ninja's or most ninja's way to protect those special to them" said Kagome softly and smiled warmly and continued "your father was no different so you shouldn't be mad at ninja's just because your father died being one you should be happy that there are people brave enough to become a ninja trust me it's not easy just taking away a life no matter how evil so do me a favor and don't be so harsh k" Kagome ended with a bright smile.

Inari blushed how could he say no to a smile like that one. So he smile back and promises.

"Will do Kagome" says Inari.

Kagome ruffles his hair and takes his hand. They head back inside where they see Naruto and Sasuke at it again with the food competition. They just couldn't give it a rest. Kagome sighs heavily as she and Inari sits down and starts to eat.

Shikomiko: I AM FINALLY DONE

Chimatsu: Thank God that was supah long

Shikomiko: I know but I'll have more time because…

Chimatsu: Because…

Shikomiko & Chimatsu: ITS SUMMER TIME :D

Shikomiko: More updates

Chimatsu: Meaning ill be eating…

Shikomiko & Chimatsu: PIZZA ROLLS!

Shikomiko: Who could resist them

Chimatsu: *pops pizza roll in mouth* A LOSER WHO DOESN'T HAVE A LIFE

Shikomiko: HEY SHARE THOSE

Chimatsu: NAH UH DESE R MINE *RUNS AWAY*

Shikomiko: WELL LEAVE LOTS OF REVIEWS *chases after*

Shikomiko & Chimatsu: SIGNING OUT


	4. Chapter 4

Shikomiko: Yay I have been getting lots of great reviews lately this makes me HAPPY :D. I also want to add my first spoiler. Kagome won't be able to get a lead on Kikyou until final exams and you'll know what she's been doing all this time because her stupid self will actually tell Kagome *over-confident skanky man stealing bitch* O.o oops srry said a little too much.

Chimatsu: Of course you'll get reviews only because of ME im the whole essence of this story. WHY THE HELL YOU GIVE ALL THAT OUT YOU MIGHT AS WELL TELL THEM WHAT HAPPENS IN THE END.

Shikomiko: *raises eyebrow, takes out laptop and starts typing*

Chimatsu: Hey what you doing?

Shikomiko: *smirks and presses enter*

Chimatsu: *reading what was typed* O.o OH He- *transport*

Shikomiko: The perfect punishment

Chimatsu in Dream World

Chimatsu: ugh where am I *looks around* N-no

Naraku is dancing and singing to the Barbie Girl Song O.o

Chimatsu: Noooooooooooooo MY EYEEESSS THEY BUUUUUURRRRNNN

Shikomiko: On with the story

**Path of Betrayal**

**Chapter 11**

**Bridge Fixing and Zabuza Round 2**

The next day Tazuna asked if they could help with the bridge fixing because they still had more to do before the bridge was finished. Team seven had agreed to help out.

"Man I'm hungry" whines Naruto his stomach growling in response. (AN:OMG EVERYTHING NARUTO IS JUST C-U-T-E). Sasuke looks at Naruto and thinks that he's just lazy and doesn't want to do anywork.

"Hey Naruto" Kagome shouts over to Naruto gaining his and Sasuke's attention. Smiling at him she continues "Why don't you go on and head inside for lunch I'll finish up yours for you ok" Kagome ends smiling softly at Naruto.

Naruto blushes at Kagome's amile while sending her a grateful smile. This caused Sasuke to frown looking between Naruto and Kagome.

(Hn why do I care) thought Sasuke going back to work. Kagome joined him and they both finished their work for today and headed back to Tazuna's house. The walk home was silent the whole way with Sasuke sending side glances to Kagome and as we all know Kagome is oblivious to it all. (AN: looks like kagome's getting back to normal cheers for KAGZ :D.)

They arrived at Tazuna's house a little late because they had took their time walking. When they walked through the door they saw everyone at the table eating. Well Naruto was stuffing his mouth same thing.

"Hey everyone were home" said Kagome cheerily.

Tazuna smiles and greets them along with the other occupants at the table. Kagome and Sasuke sat down and ate there was little chatter around the room with a few yells from Naruto saying he was going to become Hokage and Inari laughing at him.

Everyone retired to bed everything peaceful. What would tomorrow bring of course they didn't know.

**The Next Day**

Team 7 and Tazuna headed down to the bridge to finish up the rest of the work when the familiar fog surrounded them. Everyone was high and alert ready to protect the bridge builder.

"Hahaha" came a chuckle from none other than Zabuza. Everyone just glared at him getting in a fighting stance ready to attack Zabuza only smiled at this.

"What no nice welcome" he said with a creepy smirk on his face

Shikomiko: Writer's block srry god my head hurts I need Tylenol

Chimatsu: You know tylenol's not the answer to everything

Shikomiko: To me it is

Chimatsu: *rolls eyes* I believe that because u actually used Tylenol when u had started sneezing a lot

Shikomiko: Hey I was losing very important brain cells

Chimatsu: *mumbles* like u had any to begin with

Shikomiko: *looks at Chimatsu* HUH? D:

Chimatsu: Oh nothing

Shikomiko: thought so oh I just remembered I read my review and someone mentioned chapters 1-7 they r from the original story Path of Betrayal I didn't feel like doing it all ovah again. Plus I liked how the author started the story and didn't want to change it. Srry the chap so short longer next time.

Chimatsu: Yep

Shikomiko: What

Chimatsu: LAZIEST PERSON EVAH

Shikomiko: *chases Chimatsu* im gonna rip out ur spine and choke u with it

Chimatsu: *chuckles nervously* please review I might be in the next story opening however the sound of this threat less likely gotta run –runs away- O3o

Shikomiko: HIRAIKOTSU


	5. Chapter 5

Funny Random Girlie: Hello everyone I'm Shiko's BESTEST FRIEND (YOU WISH U WERE JEALOUS MWAHAHAHA) irl (for those who don't know *noobs* irl means in real life) and she told me what she wanted in the story I really hope she gets better im sad. D: Oh and she says sorry for her late updates she feels really bad about it. Don't blame me if the chapters not all that good im not much of a story writer eheheh but she said she was trusting me with her story man I feel so LOVED T_T.

Chimatsu: *walks in wit juice * *looks at Random*

Funny Random Girlie: *looks at Chimatsu*

Chimatsu: *spits out juice* WHO DA HELL R U D:

Funny Random Girlie: Oh hello Im just a-

Chimatsu: I DON'T CARE GET THE FUCK OUT!

Funny Random Girlie: *Glares while getting out some rope* (where'd it come from we'll never know) (lls just like the tootsie pop commercial)

Chimatsu: What r u doing with that rope O.o

Funny Random Girlie: *creepy evil smile* On with the story

**Path of Betrayal**

**Chapter 12**

**Taking out the Boss**

Team 7 and Tazuna were all staring Zabuza. Watching him not knowing what time he was going to strike. Sasuke stood near the bridge builder since that was their main priority anyways. (AN: Srries Shiko forgot to mention last time that the bridge was finished when Sasuke and Kagome returned home im going to glop her on the head when she gets better D:)

Zabuza was excited to get revenge on the little brat for beating him a few days ago. It was a blow to his cough-socalled-cough pride.

Zabuza was only looking at Kagome. His eyes just showing his dark hatred deep within him. This made everyone except Kagome nervous about the way he was staring at Kagome not really paying attention to anyone else. (AN: Whoot of course Kagome wouldn't be scared of that look shes EPIC :D).

Kagome was just calm and cool as always. She wasn't frightened or creeped out by the look seeing as she's dealt with looks worse than those by Naraku. Kagome would have already used the _Capsule of Pain jutsu but decided she had a better idea. (Only reason he isn't dead yet is because someone cares about him)thought Kagome. (AN: You all should know who I'm tlkin bout :D if you don't im srry ur so stupid and why r u even reading Naruto fan fics if u don't know the f-ing basics so I advise u to go watch Naruto till ur eyes burn out ur eye sockets :D)_

_Kagomes the first to attack seeing as she wanted to get this over with. Kagome leaps into the air making very rapid hand signals with her hands. To everyones surprise even Kakashi she uses _Chidori.

Zabuza glares at Kagome as she rushes towards him at inhuman speed. He readies his sword to counter and charges forward.

Kagome still headed towards Zabuza not making any indincation of getting out of the way of his sword. Kagome's chidori was stoped by Zabuza's sword he stands there trying to push her back with a huge grin on his face.

Kagome's features turn the same as Zabuza as she pushes her chidori further against Zabuza's sword. Then cracks started appearing in his sword and Zabuza inhales deeply eyes going wide as more cracks start to appear.

(Thought he had me didn't he people should know by now im full of surprises) thought Kagome smirking inwardly.

She continues to push forward then in that single moment Zabuza's sword cracks into millions of pieces. (AN: MWAHAHAAHA oops sorries )

Everyone's shocked except Zabuza who was pissed that she broke his sword. He takes out his (AN: HANDY DANDY :D) spare sword and stabes Kagome square in the stomach.

Kagome stumbles back eyes wide as blood pours from her wound. She holds her bleeding stomach trying to slow down the blood loss. She looks up glaring and starts coughing up blood but is still standing.

The rest of the team get out of their initial shock and goes to help Kagome when more of those sharp needles came from the tree lines. Hitting Naruto and Sasuke straight in the arms causing them to hiss out in pain.

Kagome cuts her eye to the side to see Haku coming out. (So now you decided to show yourself eh) Kagome inwardly chuckles.

Kakashi is about to jump in and protect Kagome when she turns around and shout to him. "You have to protect the bridge builder we'll handle this" Kagome says staring at Kakashi he was about to protest until he saw Kagome's glare. (AN: Sorry not good with battle scenes)

Kagome sees that Haku has Sasuke and Naruto trapped and Naruto is starting to lose control over the kyuubi. She turns away from her fight with Zabuza and summons two fire dragons that melt the ice that surrounded Naruto and Sasuke.

(Ugh.. losing to much blood) thought Kagome wincing as she sees more of her blood heavily dripping from her wound. I have an idea to get this over with. She rushes toward Haku and appears behind him with a kunai to his neck.

Holding back both of Haku's arms with one hand while the other hand holds the kunai to his neck Kagome looks at Zabuza and makes a deal either he backs down or Haku dies. Well she wouldn't really kill Haku but he doesn't need to know that.

Zabuza glares but doesn't want to see Haku hurt so he agrees. Kagome pushes Haku towards him and goes to check on Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi is impressed with his students and how they handled everything.

Suddenly a fat man with glasses stands on the bridge with many men. Kagome and Zabuza recognizes him in that very instance.

"So the cockroach crawls out of his hole ey Gato" says Kagome with distaste just bysaying his name laves a bad taste on her tounge.

"Shut Up you little brat I've come to kill you and Zabuza since he's just worthless" chuckled Gato smirking.

Zabuza had gotten angry that he was being double crossed he charged towards Gato through all the men and cut his head clean off but not without sustaining injuries from the men he fought threw.

Kagome decided to take care of the rest of the remaining mercenaries that came with him by using a new technique she had practiced back at the proper hand signs Kagome charges forward surrounded by a large amount of electricity giving off a tiger like figure she shout "Lightining jutsu: Striking Tiger".

She charges through the men tearing their bodies to pieces as she makes contact with them killing all left standing on the bridge. The electricity slowly fades as she passes out fading into the darkness.

**The Next Day**

Kagome wakes to find everyone chatting at the table at Tazuna's houseZabuza and Haku. Kagome groans and sit up wincing as she feels her wound start to reopen.

Naruto heard this and looks toward Kagome and breaks out into a smile yelling "KAGOME your okay as he rushes over to hug her".

Kagome smiles softly at Naruto happy that he was worried about her then turned red in embaressment when he hugs her softly to his chest.

(Naruto) Kagome thought dreamily smiling at Naruto returning his hug and reassuring him that she was okay. Everyone greeted her that morning and was surprised when Zabuza told them that he and Haku was going to prtect the village from people like Gato. This made all the people in the village happy.

It was time for team 7 to head back and Inari was sad that Kagome had to go. Kagome reassured him that they'll meet again and gave him a hug. Inari snuggled into Kagome's chest smirking at Naruto and Sasuke.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at him because they both thought it should be them there instead of that little kid.

(Lucky kid) thought Naruto glaring at the boy. (He needs to remove himself or ill do it for him) thought Sasuke glaring at the child to.

Kagome oblivious to this gives Inari a kiss on the head and walks away with team 7 back to Kanoha.

While on their way back Sasuke notices that Kagome is lagging behind so he stop and wait for her to catch up. Kagome is beside him and looks at him curiously wondering why he had stopped.

Surprising Kagome she lets out a small eep as Sasuke carefully lifts her onto his back and jogs to catch up with the others following their pace down the path.

Kagome was too tired to be shocked by Sasuke's actions and slowly drifted to sleep snuggling into Sasuke's back thinking he wasn't such a cold hearted bastard after all.

Funny Random Girlie: Hey everyone I want some good reviews to report back to my friend hope she get bettah so I won't have to all this .

Chimatsu: I can see y ur friends with her

Funny Random Girlie: Huh y?

Chimatsu: YOUR BOTH LAZY AS HELL

Funny Random Girlie: *stuffs gag in mouth*

Chimatsu: *mumble mumble* *glare*

Funny Random Girlie: WOW I actually forgot I tied u go

CHimatsu: *STRUGGLES* mfmfmrgdjfdsfg

Funny Random Girlie: REVIEW EVERBODY 'S: D


	6. Chapter 6

Shikomiko: It's so great to be back I was in the hospital because I got hit by a freaking car. Well I lived no complaints here im out of hell meaning the hospital why are their walls always white do they want people to go crazy or die of boredom and the hospital what do they want you to die I bet they wouldn't want to eat the crap so y make us eat it :P.

Chimatsu: OMG UR BAC *sobs uncontrollably*

Shikomiko: Uh did I miss something *looks around confused*

Chimatsu: You left me with that crazy person *points at FunnyRandomGirlie while looking at shiko*

FunnyRandomGirlie: *slowly sneaks away*

Shikomiko: *looks where Chimatsu is pointing* uh I don't see anybody

*getting out phone about to call the asylum*

Chimatsu: *looks and sees the said person gone* she was right there I swear

Shikomiko: *chuckles nervously while on the phone* yea sure she was on with the long awaited update by the way I feels really bad for making you wait so long

**Path of Betrayal**

**Chapter 13**

**Getting Praise and Revenge of a Banshee**

Team seven had made it back home safely to kanoha. They all headed towards the Hokage's tower to report their successful mission.

**In Hokage's Tower**

Saarutobi looked up from his papers to see that team seven returned from their mission and awaited them to report what had accord. He looked at them intensely making Naruto squirm a little.

"How did the mission go I take it was successful" said Sarutobi that sounded more like a statement than a question though his eyes showed otherwise he was curious.

Hatake Kakashi described how their mission had changed ranks but his team had pulled through the mission and completing it.

Sarutobi was glad that they still managed to finish their objective even if the mission was harder than expected to be. So he congradulated them on a job done which was rare from the Hokage and they were pleased to get such a comment from him and happily walked out and away from the tower.

(AN: yay time for Sasuke Pov :3)

Sasuke POV (AN:wait didn't I just say that *sits down mentally confused* *mumbles* maybe that car hit me harder than I thought *goes to get asprin*)

Looking at Kagome in the corner of my eye I see that a lot had changed about Kagome since our mission. It looks like she's actually trying to open up to us.

Sasuke would never dare to admit any of the thoughts he had lately out loud. Specially since they were all about Kagome. He mentally blushed. (AN: If he actually blushed on the outside people would think it's the end of the world he's blushing and fan girls would die from seeing him blush for the first time…wait a minute go ahead and kill them all :D)

Sasuke actually liked this new Kagome he had liked her from when he first saw her. Though he wouldn't admit that or even think it though he felt it that he liked her until he saw she wasn't a bumbling stupid, annoying, weak fangirl like Sakura.

Sasuke wondered why the stupid pink-haired banshee couldn't take a hint. He blunt out ignored her and it seemed all she cared about were boys so why was she even training to be a ninja.

Sasuke didn't notice that Kagome was in his face until he felt her warm breath face that he saw how close she was and trying to get his attention he turned away for she would surely see the red that was slowly creeping along his face.

**End of Sasuke POV**

**Normal POV**

Kakashi being Kakashi had went off somewhere leaving his students alone to themselves. Naruto asked Kagome if she would like to come with him to ichiraku's for some ramen she agreed to come and asked if Sasuke could join them. Naruto mentally groaned because he wanted to spend time alone with Kagome but had reluctantly agreed for the teme to come.

Kagome noticed that Sasuke seemed to be deep in thought and tried calling his name. She got his attention and saw that he looked startled and turned his head the other way but she still saw the red lining his face and smirked.

Giggling Kagome asked Sasuke if he would like to come with her and Naruto to get some ramen. Sasuke slightly nodded his head in agreement only because Kagome was going with the dobe.

So they all walked to ichiraku's together. Kagome slightly turned her head backwards had noticing Sakura's chakra signature near them ever since they got back to Kanoha.

'Why's she following us' thought Kagome glaring slightly and turning back around staring ahead.

Sakura noticed that Kagome had turned and looked towards her direction and stiffened hoping that she didn't see her. When she saw that Kagome had turned her head back around she stepped from her hiding spot.

'She thinks she can get away from me now that I was sent back to the academy while she gets to try and steal MY Sasuke away from me I don't think so and so the little banshee tries coming up with ways to humiliate Kagome and get HER *A.K.A NOT* Sasuke back.

**At Ichiraku's**

Naruto was heavily slurping his 14th bowl of ramen as Kagome and Sasuke calmily ate theirs. Naruto would have liked it more if the teme hadn't come where it would be just him and Kagome. He smiled at the thought of him and Kagome.

Naruto thought that Kagome was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. Though at first she seemed cold, deadly, and unapproachable after their first real mission he saw a change in Kagome that he liked better than how she was before. Naruto had been wanting to ask Kagome on a date ever since they had started to head back to Kanoha after noticing she was starting to actually seemed that she liked them.

But no the damn teme had to come along and ruin everything.

Naruto glared at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. He hoped that Kagome didn't like Sasuke it seemed every girl did. He had always wondered why they liked Sasuke so much even when he was being mean to them and dimissing them off like garbage.

IT DIDN'T MAKE ANY SENSE TO HIM. Naruto was finally full and slightly better and thought of an idea to get him and Kagome alone. So he turns to Kagome and tries to get her attention.

Kagome turns to him smiling answering with a "yes naruto". Naruto blushes and askes Kagome if he could walk her home.

Kagome was completely caught off guard with wide eyes. Kagome blushes and agrees that Naruto could walk her home. Sasuke who was listening the whole time glared at Naruto because he was going to ask the same thing so when he took her home he could ask questions about her to get to know her better than anyone else.

Especially since she also had that person she wanted to kill so badly. He had never met anyone else who was like him who actually had the same goal to get stronger and destroy someone.

While he was thinking he hadn't noticed that Kagome and Naruto had walked off heading towards Kagome's home. Sasuke cursed to himself and started coming up with a plan to win Kagome. He knew it would be a challenge since Kagome wasn't like most girls which made him want her even more.

**With Naruto and Kagome**

Naruto was a little nervous walking with Kagome. He didn't really know what to say or do at this point since he was surprised that she actually said yes. Since Sakura had always refused.

'Well Kagome isn't like most girls what should I do or even say what fi I say something stupid' thought Naruto trying to figure out a way to get rid of the silence.

Kagome sensing his inner turmoil guessing it was because of the silence and was trying to start a conversation she decided to break it for both their sakes.

Smiling Kagome looks at Naruto and asks "So how's your training going Naruto" Kagome says looking at Naruto waiting for an answer.

Naruto smiled widely gladly being able to talk with her. "It's going great still need to work on my aim though" Naruto finishes sheepily rubbing the back of his neck.

Kagome smiles and says "I could help you if you would like I could teach you a few things. I know the Chunin Exams will be here in a few months and I can give you a head start so what do ya say" Kagome looks at Naruto to receive an answer.

Naruto stared wide-eyed with a huge smile on his face. "Really Kagome you'll help me train" he says jumping up and down with excitement. Kagome nods her ead and is surprised by Naruto hugging her and twirling her around in the air.

" THANK YOU THANK YOU Kagome" he yells happily knowing with someone strong like Kagome training him he would become stronger. Kagome giggles and tells Naruto to put her down.

They continue walking and soon to their disappointment they had reached Kagome's house until Naruto realized and yelled "Kagome you live here" Naruto looked at Kagome with happiness dancing in his eyes.

Kagome was confused as to why Naruto was so happy she lived her. The place wasn't much but a simple apartment.

"What's so special about me living here" asked Kagome curious as to why he was happy she lived here.

"Because Kagome I live right next door see this is mine" Naruto said happily pointing to the door next to hers on the right.

Kagomes eyes were wide with surprise. (AN: sure has been surprised a lot I noticed lol) I've been living next to Naruto this whole time. Naruto was thinking along the same lines as she was.

"Yep were neighbors Kagome-chan he said hugging her again. Kagome giggled and hugged Naruto back.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Naruto-kun" whispered Kagome in a tired voice and gently placed a kiss on Naruto's face extremely close to his lips making Naruto turn cherry red. Kagome had entered her apartment closing and locking the door headed off to bed.

Naruto stayed there a few moments as his face broke out into a smile as he walked into his own home heading for bed to dream about the raven-haired girl that lived right next door.

Shikomiko: Man did I stay up late to finish this chapter I would have done more but only being able to type with 2 fingers is hard.

Chimatsu: you lost your fingers O.o

Shikomiko: No you retard their broken its suppah hard to type in a freakin cast D:

Chimatsu: OH THANK GOD

Shikomiko: *rolls eyes* such a drama queen

Chimatsu: READ

Shikomiko: REVIEW

Chimatsu: AND LEAVE LOTS OF CHOCOLATE FOR ME :D

Shiko&Chimatsu: SIGNING OUT


	7. Chapter 7

**Path of Betrayal**

**Writers Block**

Shikomiko: God I think writers block is contagious .

Chimatsu: Why do you say that

Shikomiko: Well I was reading this awesome fanfic when I came up to a chapter where they said they had writers block now here the fuck I am with writer's block

Chimatsu: Then why don't you ask your fellow readers what they would like to see happen in the next chapter

Shikomiko: *sweatdrop* How come I didn't think of that

Chimatsu:…

Shikomiko: What?

Chimatsu: Do I have to answer

Shikomiko: *glares* What you trying to say

Chimatsu: Pudding

Shikomiko: …works for me *shrugs shoulders

Chimatsu: *facepalm* If you have any ideas for the next chapter please PLEASE give some suggestions or requests if you have any. With your reviews and ideas we can all help STOP WRITERS BLOCK.

Shikomiko: YEAH :D

Chimatsu: shut up and go sit in the corner

Shikomiko: But I just got out of the corner

Chimatsu: NOW D:

Shikomiko: *goes to sit in corner*

Chimatsu: Thank you for your time

Shikomiko: Can I have a cooki-

Chimatsu:NO


	8. Chapter 8

Shikomiko: Okay I know it been a while since I updated but I had summer school and if I don't finish I will fail and be held back D: I am also working on my other chapters so bear with me

Chimatsu: Bear really . HAHAHAHAHAHA I knew you were stupid U

Shikomiko: *runs away crying* Waaaaaaah

Chimatsu: Wow I got some very helpful reviews from Dark Void Princess and Sadistic bitch THANKS SO MUCH XD.

Chimatsu: You also have my thanks here is a virtual cookie for you

Shikomiko: *comes back* Sorry for those who wanted to leave a suggestion sometimes my updates come sooner than others so don't be sad you'll get your chance

Chimatsu: EVENTUALLY Mwahahahahaha :D

Shikomiko: Hey no being mean

Chimatsu: Pffft :P

Shikomiko: On with the story

**Path of Betrayal**

**Chapter 14**

**Quarrel of unrequited love **

(AN: Ha you didn't see that coming in the title did you :D)

Kagome, Naruto and Sasuke were at the training grounds practicing well more Sasuke and Naruto. Kagome decided to stand by and watch them practice chewing on her deliciously green apple.

A few minutes later Sakura had came into the training grounds. She stopped and looked at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes.

Sasuke was training with Naruto and he was winning. (AN: Aww poor Naru-kun D:) Sakura had been thinking about Sasuke ever since she was sent back to the academy. It was painful being away from him for so long.

Then suddenly she spotted Kagome. Her eyes narrowed a frown forming on her face as her green eyes showed the hate and anger she felt towards the girl in front of her.

Sakura looks back toward Sasuke putting on a bright smile she runs over to him and hugs him. (AN:BLARG HAHA I love this word :D) Sasuke turns around and grimaces seeing that Sakura was the one hugging him.

Trying to push her off a few minutes later he gets the love sick girl off of him scrambling away with a look of sickness on his face. Sakura looks sadly at Sasuke and wonders why he moved away from her.

Sakura looks up at Kagome who was almost finished eating her apple and starts shouting accusations about Kagome trying to steal Sasuke from her.

"You little hore I know you were just throwing yourself on Sasuke while I was away so you need to stop it right now because he's mine"! Shouted Sakura glaring up at Kagome.

Kagome's body goes still her bangs covering her eyes and an unsteady wind blowing against the locks of her hair. Kagome smirks a cruel grin across her face before letting out a scary laugh.

Sakura just keeps glaring at her wondering what was so funny while Sasuke and Naruto backed away from her feeling uncomfortable and a little frightened.

Kagome tilts her head down to look at Sakura with a cruel smile which quickly turns into a frown. "What did you say"? Asked Kagome now acknowledging her presence. Oh no she fully heard what Sakura said but she dared the pink haired banshee to say it again oh there would be blood.

Sakura smirked at Kagome since Sakura didn't know that Kagome's attitude had changed since Team 7's first official mission she thought she actually got a reaction from her.

"Oh I forgot how stupid you are" said Sakura mockingly. "I said you are a hore" Sakura said slowly as if Kagome could not hear well.

Kagome squished the remaining of her apple so hard that there was no evidence, not even a small one of that the apple even existed.

Kagome disappeared from the tree then appeared right in front of Sakura. "You come to me saying that again and I'll slit your throat so slowly that even when that wound heals you'll feel the pain of my blade gliding across that filthy little neck of yours." Said Kagome her threat holding a deep promise of eternal pain.

"You won't do shit how about we fight right here right now and whoever wins gets Sasuke-kun" Sakura says challenging Kagome.

" I accept your challenge wench" said Kagome looking boredly at Sakura knowing this fight is a waste of her time.

Sakura makes the first attack by throwing kunai's at Kagome which failed to even touch her and Kagome didn't even have to move. (AN: OMG EPIC FAIL XD)

Kagome decided she would cause this girl so much physical pain it would bother her mentally and emotionally by only using genjutsu. (AN: I watch Naruto but I can't remembers if genjutsu is the one where you trap them in it and like its not real but it feels real so just go easy on me KK's ^^)

Kagome puts her hands together making the hand signs for the genjutsu. Sakura eyes widen and try to look away but it's too late. If you look at Sakura you would think she was a zombie. (AN: okay if you review I want u to put in your opinion do you think Sakura would look fugly as a vampire or would she be like a sexy vampire pfft whoever says you look sexy im putting you in the next chapter so I can kill you :D btw for u who don't know what fugly is it's fucking ugly)

**Inside the Genjutsu**

Sakura looked around everything was dark around her like when you were asleep and in some kind of nightmare. Sakura looked around her wondering where her Sasuke was and that little slut Kagome.

"Sakura" the voice calls out. Sakura looks around and sees Sasuke standing there. She smiles brightly since Sasuke was talking to her something he doesn't do. Not that the air-head ever noticed.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura yells running towards him with a smile. She grabs his hand and starts shouting her love for him looking into his deep onyx eyes.

She noticed he raises his hand and wonders what he's going to do until she feels a sudden sting in her cheek. She looks up with tears in her eyes as her body shakes uncontrollably.

Sasuke had slapped her.

Her mind was reeling with excuses not comprehending on why what happened just happened. She looked at Sasuke and noticed he was glaring at her.

"Why did you hit me Sasuke don't you understand I love you" said Sakura lovingly reaching out to touch her. She fliches away when he smacks her hand away and starts laughing at her more tears streaming down her face.

"Whatever gave you the slightest hint or idea I would ever love you" Sasuke laughed. Sakura flinched at that knowing deep inside it was true but not trying to accept it.

Sasuke looked at her as he took out a kunai and every hurtful word he said he would slice, stab, kick, or punch her.

"useless"

Slice

"Pathetic"

Kick

"Obssessed"

Stab

"complete moron in love with someone who's always loathed you since the very first day"

Punch

Sakura was crying hard now. Her eyes were hollow with no emotion but pain, suffering, and loss.

'But loss of what' she thought. 'Sasuke never loved her nor showed he cared for her at all'. She thought back at all the times she attempted at winning his affections and realized that he was trying to get away from her and how disgusted he looked but she always brushed it off as nothing.

She finally understood.

Sasuke was never hers.

And worst of all she knew she would never stop loving him.

**Outside Genjutsu**

Kagome didn't know how long Sakura was going to stay in the genjutsu but didn't really care as she walked off forgetting all about Naruto and Sasuke who were still there standing wondering what Sakura was seeing in Kagome's genjutsu that made her like the way she was.

Crawled up in a ball crying her eyes out saying incoherent things.

They ran to catch up to Kagome leaving Sakura where she was. She kinda deserved it. Naruto and Sasuke were thinking the same things as they followed Kagome to wherever she was going.

Don't **EVER **get on Kagome's bad side.

Shikomiko: WATCH THE FIREWORKS EVERYBODY WHOOT

Chimatsu: WATCH THE FIREWORKS EVERYBODY WHOOT

Shikomiko: I just said that

Chimatsu: Well I said it again

Shikomiko: Touche

Shikomiko: Also I will post my update chart soon KK's

Shikomiko&Chimatsu: Signing Out


	9. Chapter 9

Shikomiko: I really don't know what to say as of right now except that to all my fellow readers and reviewers about my extremely late updates. So I might try to update at least between two to three weeks depending on my reviews just in case someone wants something suggested before I update the story.

Chimatsu: …I wish I was at a carnival

Shikomiko: Don't we all

Chimatsu: Yea on with the story

**Path of Betrayal**

**Chapter 15**

**Dobe Vs. Teme**

**Challenge for A Miko's Love**

Kagome had thought that Inuyasha and Koga fighting over her were off the top well they did not compare to these two. Kagome sighed for almost the hundredth time today.

It all started this two days ago she could remember when Naruto had asked her to train with him. She had agreed and all was well.

After a couple hours of training Sasuke came and asked Kagome something that shocked the both of them.

With head turned to the side trying to hide the growing blush Sasuke calmly asked "Kagome w-would you go out on a date with me today."

Kagome and Naruto's mouth were hanging wide open in surprise no one expecting this from the Uchiha. Kagome was debating whether or not to accept.

Naruto was shocked that Sasuke had asked Kagome first and was silently hoping that Kagome would tell the teme no.

Unfortunately what Kagome said next saddened Naruto greatly.

"Umm s-sure Sasuke" said Kagome timidly not really wanting to hurt his feelings by saying no plus she thought it might be okay and possibly fun.

Sasuke although shocked was elated that Kagome said yes. With a smirk he happily nodded and tasked how if tomorrow would be okay. Kagome gave a shy wave as she walked away heading home as a headache started to make its way.

Naruto had sadly walked away and made his way towards his own home and the same with Sasuke.

Naruto made it in front of his home and looked at the door next to his lovingly. Yes Naruto did have some feelings for Kagome. It was clear to him.

Naruto was not going to give up so easily. If teme wanted to fight for Kagome he'd fight back just as hard.

'I won't give up on you Kagome that I promise you' thought Naruto with one last look at Kagome's door before heading into his own.

**The Next Day**

Kagome stretched and yawned as the sun's rays touched her face. She got some clothes out and headed to take a quick shower. After drying off she heads back to her room to get dressed.

Today Kagome was wearing a light green kimono with a white sash and flat white ballet shoes. She sighed as she put a ribbon in her hair.

Kagome was making her way out her door when she saw that Naruto was coming out of his home as well. She turned and greeted him with a small hello and was on her way to meet up with Sasuke missing the blush on Naruto's face.

**Naruto's Pov**

I was leaving out when I heard a small hello. I turn around and saw something that made my heart beat faster and wilder.

Kagome. She looked beautiful in her light green kimono. Though before I could say anything she was gone. He sighed and headed towards the training grounds.

I had passed by them though they did not see him seeing as though their backs were turned. I was feeling very jealous at how Sasuke was holding Kagome's hand.

So I walked away and finally made it to the training grounds. As I hit the training dummy all I could feel was the anger at myself for letting Sasuke ask Kagome out first and not having enough courage to ask her himself.

It seems that Sasuke always gets the girl. What is it about him that makes every girl want him. Naruto sighed and went to sit down under a tree.

'I need to find a way to make Kagome like me more than the teme'. 'I know I'll prove im better than Sasuke that'll show Kagome im much stronger, faster, and better than him'.

So I head home to ready because Sasuke was in for a fight.

**With Kagome and Sasuke**

To say I was shocked when I met up with Sasuke would be an understatement. He was smiling the whole time throughout the date not that it was a bad thing I was actually having fun.

We had started the day off going to the playground and then we went to see a movie. Sasuke was pretty funny when he wanted to be.

But I couldn't help but feel guilty as I thought about Naruto on certain parts of the date. I really liked them both and I kept wondering if this is how Inuyasha felt when he had to choose between me and Kikyo.

Shaking my head clear of thoughts of those two quickly I give my attention back to Sasuke. As of right now we were sitting on a hill watching as the sun had started to set. Though I was disappointed that it was almost over things must come to an end I thought to myself.

So Sasuke had brought me home and for such a lovely time as tradition I gave him a small lasting kiss on the lips I smiled as I pulled away knowing that he was too surprised at what I did to respond.

So I walk inside and close the door behind me getting ready for bed after a quick shower.

**Now**

And here we are Naruto and Sasuke fighting yet again. I swear they fight over just about anything now. I sighed Again. What has gotten into them lately they have been fighting ever since that day Sasuke asked me out. (AN: Aw poor clueless Kagome)

Walking away from another of their little fights I head to Ichiraku's for some ramen I got Naruto's habit. I giggle to myself thinking about it. I wouldn't mind going on a date with Naruto though.

After Kagome left Sasuke and Naruto started arguing over who was better for Kagome. Started fighting again and then left home tired and beaten.

Shikomiko: Not really my best I must say though a new one should be up soon

Chimatsu: Soooo sleeppyy

Shikomiko: Yeah it's really late here and im- I mean we are sleep deprived

Shikomiko&Chimatsu: SIGNING OUT


	10. Not story chapter Important Info

Important Information!

Chimatsu: As you know it's that time of that year again

Shikomiko: Yes the time where all the little kids parents send them to a place

Chimatsu: Yeah a place called HELL!

Shikomiko: No….but something close to it

Chimatsu: Still say it's hell

Shikomiko: No we call this place school

Chimatsu: All they do is make you work all day then send you home with more work their treating us like we serve them

Shikomiko: . What do you mean we

Chimatsu: . What do you mean what do I mean we

Shikomiko: Well you don't even excist

Chimatsu: Do you know how hurtful that is ;(

Shikomiko: …..No

Chimatsu: HOW DO YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT!

Shikomiko: Hmm well I sleep in a very soft bed…

Chimatsu: *walks away depressed*

Shikomiko: Aw poor thing anyways yeah so I won't be updating as often. My apologies.

Shikomiko: Also in addition would you to bare with me here I know my chapters aren't all that good but please if you had actually read some of my openings I clearly state about where the other chapters are and that I am a beginner author. Maybe once I finish with this story I would let someone who could write a better one adopt it. So please try to be patient with me you don't have patience well I'm sorry for you.

Shikomiko: Sorry for this inconvenience *bows* good-bye

Chimatsu: *sulking*

Shikomiko: *sighs*


	11. Chapter 10

Shikomiko: Tis the season to be…

Chimatsu: GREEDY GIVE ME ALL YE CHOCOLATE!

Shikomiko: That's not what Christmas is about D:

Chimatsu: Than what is it about?

Shikomiko: It's about giving..and caring… and sharing…and…

Chimatsu: BLEH SOUNDS TERRIBLE! :P

Shikomiko: :P You are just a Grinch

Chimatsu: That means I get to steal peoples Christmas WHOOT :D

Shikomiko: *gasp* You would steal from the little kids and families T_T

Chimatsu: Yep

Shikomiko: *evil glint in eye* I got you a present

Chimatsu: really *stary eyes

Shikomiko: Yep *hands Chimatsu the present* there you go

Chimatsu: *rips it open* ?*looks at present and back at Shikomiko* What the hell is this!

Shikomiko: why it's a rope *smiles evilly*

Chimatsu: What am I supposed to do with this? *glaring* why did you give me this?

Shikomiko: It isn't for you

Chimatsu: Then who is it for and why?

Shikomiko: *grabs rope and stretches it* It is for me to hang you from your scrawny little neck you Grinch *smiling sweetly*

Chimatsu: O.o *runs away*

Shikomiko: Srry the story is way late. Kagome is also going to get new powers however you won't know how she got them till later on in the story. HAPPY HOLIDAY'S AND ENJOY THE STORY YOU WON'T EXPECT THIS GRINCH TO STEAL YOUR CHRISTMAS *runs after Chimatsu*

Chimatsu: ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS TO LIVE WAAAAH T_T

**Path of Betrayal**

**Chunun Exams! Mouth Full of Dirt Wait! What!**

Chunin exams had grown closer then team seven failed to realize. Time does fly by it seems. (AN: *clock flies away* Shikomiko: really im confused as why I even typed it but oh well)

Naruto was walking through the village yawning lazily thinking just about nothing. When he saw a strange box following after him. Looking at the box he frowned.

"This box has been following me" he mumbled to himself. Kicking the box he saw three kids in front of him. They all were wearing goggles on their head and one kid had snot running down his nose. (AN: ewwwww)

"Hey boss what ya doing" said the boy in front of the group he had brown hair and was wearing a blue scarf, yellow shirt, blue shorts and sandals.

"Hello Naruto" said a orange haired girl shyly looking up at Naruto. She was wearing a purple shirt with green shorts.

"Uh… yea hi naruto" said a boy with glasses wearing a blue jumpsuit. Not like gai or lee's though. (AN: THANK GOD)

Naruto sweat dropped. 'Oh these guys again' he thought to himself. He would play ninja with them when they asked him unless he was busy with a mission or the teme was trying to hit on kagome.

Naruto frowned at that thought. He hadn't had the courage to ask Kagome out always afraidthat she would reject him. Sometimes he wished he had that arrogant confidence Sasuke had.

"Hey come play ninja with us boss" said the leader of the small group. He gave a smirk up at Naruto hoping he would play with them today.

Giving a apologetic smile Naruto rubbed the back of his head turning them down lightly. "Sorry Kanohamaru I can't today I have to take the chunin exams" said Naruto.

Kanohamaru looked down slightly disappointed Naruto wouldn't play with them today. Walking past Naruto giving him a smile of understanding he and his group walked away.

Kanohamaru had bumped into someone big because he wasn't looking where he was going. Looking up slightly dazed he sees a tall boy with dark brown hair and strange markings on his face.

The tall boy picked Kankuro up by the collar and growled in his face. "Why don't you watch where you are going runt" says the unknown boy. The blonde girl with the giant fan behind him snorts softly.

"You need to leave the kid alone I won't be getting in trouble if garaa comes" says the girl sternly.

"Ugh why don't you shut your trap Temari" says the boy angrily. The blonde girl just glares and steps back not wanting to be a part of what he was doing.

Naruto turns around hearing what was happening and yells at the boy to put Kanohamaru down. The older boy just reels back his fist and puches Naruto back.

Before Naruto could hit the ground he lands on something soft. Opening his eyes and looking up he sees that Kagome had caught him. Blushing Naruto mumbles a thanks embaressed that Kgome had to help him.

Kagome gives him a pat on the shoulder and a small smile. She knew how he was feeling odd enough to her. Her smile drops however when she remembers what just happened.

Narrowing her eyes at the boy who had just hit Naruto and was now turning his attention back to Kanohamaru. She silently growled to herself at how he was treating the little boy.

The two other kids who were with Kanohamaru were trying to get Konohamaru away from the boys grip.

Kagome was about to act when a pebble came flying from nowhere and hit Kankuro in the head. They all turned to see who threw it and saw that it was none other than Sasuke.

That little distraction gave Kanohamaru the chance to slip from the boys grip. So he slid down and ran over to his friends.

Kankuro angry that the kid had got away was about to attack Sasuke when a boy with red hair and a ghord on his back had appeared. It appeared that he was feared by the two people who they were approached by.

"What are you two doing"said the boy in a bored tone looking at them with a passive face. The Kankuro and Temari were both seating nervously.

"They started it Garaa" said Kankuro with a nervous laugh pointing his thumb backwards toward the group. Garaa glared at him and lifted by his neck.

"Don't even try to lie to me we are leaving" Garaa said throwing Kankuro to the ground, turning and walking away with Temari following cautiously.

Kankuro got up and followed right behind them. With a huge mouth full of dirt leaving the team seven and the kids behind.

Shikomiko: AAHH felt good to write something again

Shikomiko: I might not be updating as much sorry I really am hope you enjoyed it and look forward to more :P

Shikomiko SIGNING OUT!


	12. Chapter 11

**Shikomiko: PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING BELOW**

**Chimatsu: READ IT READ IT READ IT YOU HAVE TOOOOOOOO!**

**"CHECK THIS OUT THEN SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW."**

Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will **REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.**

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of **XxDarkxBloodxX** he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information **www. fanfiction .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA** and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called **www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet**. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet. This link will also get you the same thing fightforthefuture. Org this one is in English!

**PLEASE FORWARD THIS ON TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW. COPY THIS AND ADD IT IN YOUR STORIES...WE CAN'T LOSE THIS SITE!**

**Shikomiko: ALL FANFICTIONERS FANS AND AUTHORS WE NEED TO STOP THIS BILL!**

**Chimatsu: WTF are they thinking they should not be able to do this **

**Shikomiko: Sadly they can but we can all Stop it **

**Shikomiko&Chimatsu: YEAH!**

**Shikomiko: By the way this story shall be updated every Saturday and during the week I will make drabbles so you be deprived of my story genious :D**

**Chimatsu: What story genious you talkin bout**

**Shikomiko: T_T you wound me Chimatsu**

**Chimatsu: Pfft whatever im bout to go get me some chips *fist pump***

**Chimatsu: *walks away***

**Shikomiko: By the way tell me if I should continue I don't really know if it's that good. Well SAYONARA!**

**Shikomiko: HEY CHIMATSU WAIT UP I WAN'T DORITO'S**

**Shikomiko&Chimatsu Signing Out!**


	13. Chapter 12

Shikomiko: Awwww I love the please update reviews I have been getting lately and I LOOVVES YOU ALL FOR IT. I feel guilty about not updating as fast as you want me to.

Chimatsu: Don't know why you can't update it's not like you have a life.

Shikomiko: WHY YOU *raise a hammer*

Chimatsu: uh-oh went too far h-hey readers help me out here

Readers:*whistles and turns away*

Chimatsu: YOU BASTARDS *runs away*

Shikomiko: I'll get her later on with the story

**Chapter don't feel like keeping count**

**Path of Betrayal**

**TIME FOR DAH TEST Part 1 !**

'**No NO NO NO NO NO NO NONONONONONONOOOOOOO' **thought Naruto in his head. Looking down in front of him he saw his worst nightmare. He did not know that they were going to be given a test for the first part of the exams. He turned his head back a little and saw that Kagome was breezing through the test like nothing and Sasuke was going almost as fast as Kagome.

These were the times where he wished he was actually smart for once.

Naruto sweat dropped at that thought. Sighing he glared at the paper before jotting things down.

Kagome peek a look at Naruto and smirked at how concentrated he looked. He was writing things pretty fast and thought that he must of knew a lot. Who would have thought was what she was thinking. She went back to her own test. All around there were people who seemed to struggle on the test. But then they started secretly passing notes and cheating Kagome just rolled her eyes. No one on her team needed to cheat. She looked at Naruto again and saw he was looking back. She mouthed let me see your test. When Naruto grinned and showed her his test she almost fell out of her chair.

His test had drawings of the most random things she had ever seen. Then her eye started to twitch at the thought of being disqualified since she knew Naruto's score would be extremely low. They would be lucky if they count the spelling of your name was something. Groaning she hit her head against the table. Sasuke had saw Naruto's test because he had caught Kagome talking to him. His head hitting the desk just seconds after Kagome.

After all the tests were collected they took a short break. That break was spent on kagome and sasuke glaring at naruto. Then they both hit him upside the head and they all went in to see what they had to do next.

They were given the final question and a few teams had left already. Then Naruto had shouted his little input and it seemed to have given the others the courage to stay as well. Ibiki (srry I don't know if it's right) had been surprised at how many people stayed. He smirked at how that one slip of a kid managed to make the others stay. He knew the exams would be great this year.

Oh yes he will definitely have some fun. However not more than he knew Anko would.

Shikomiko: Sorry my chapters aren't much lately. Oh and tell me if I should add more on Kagome's relationship with Sasuke and Naruto kk. I enjoy and learn from your wonderful reviews.

Shikomiko: *looks around* what happened to Chimatsu?

Shimiko: *shrugs I guess you'll find out next time ne?

Shikomiko: hehe I always wanted to say that ^^

Shimiko Signing Out

Shikomiko: 'aww it sounds so lonely without Chimatsu T_T


	14. Chapter 13

Shikomiko: Okay so some of my ideas are kinda running low soooo…Chimatsu why don't you tell em'

Chimatsu: It'll be my pleasure…

Shikomiko:

Chimatsu: WE GONNA GIVE YA'LL LAZY ASSESS A JOB BUT YOU AIN'T GETTING PAID SHIT :3

Shikomiko: D: That's not what I wanted you to say

Chimatsu: I can't read your mind

Shikomiko: *sigh* please read the following information Below

Beta Reader Position Slots:

1.)

2.)

3.)

Review Poll Counter (This job is for when I have polls in my story updates just in case I don't have stories ready in time)

1.)

Suggesters (Sorry but this position is for author's who have had at least some type of experience with story writing)

1.)

2.)

3.)

Illistrators (Sometime I might want a picture to go with my story so deviant art or just artists are wanted for this position)

1.)

2.)

3.)

Drabble Comedians (This is for people who are good at drabbling random and funny things just in case I am still thinking of ideas for a new chapter)

Stuntman( Not what you're thinking the name describes. This means you can help me make action scenes in the story better)

1.)

2.)

3.)

ShikomikoSo leave a review for which position you want I will post something that will tell you who had already received the position. Remember though jobs positions are sometimes always first come first serve.

Chimatsu: Yea like when there is the last slice of chocolate cake in the fridge

Shikomiko: There is only one piece of chocolate cake in the fridge

Chimatsu: .

Shikomiko: .

Chimatsu: IT SHALL BE MINE

Shikomiko: *shoves* IT IS MY CAKE

Shikomiko&Chimatsu: Signing Out


	15. Chapter 14

Shikomiko: There is a surprise guest in this story and I love all your wonderful reviews.

Shikomiko: All you guys reviews are gonna make me cry

Chimatsu: I'LL KILL EM'

Shikomiko: No no no tears of joy tears of joy

Chimatsu: Too late gonna go get my butcher knife

Shikomiko: How are you gonna call a 500 pound sharp weapon a butcher knife

Chimatsu: Actually it is 499.99 pounds to be exact

Shikomiko: *eye twitches really fast*

Chimatsu: Is there something wrong with your eye

Shikomiko: Anyways Anko is kind of creepy, but in a cool way.

Chimatsu: HELL YEA ANKO'S MY FAVORITE CHARACTER!

Shikomiko: eh… she is okay I guess

Chimatsu: Oh really who is your favorite character

Shikomiko: *blushes* On with the story

Chimatsu: Hey wait I wanna know who it is

Shikomiko: *runs away like a coward*

Chimatsu: Commooooon tell me

**Path of Betrayal**

**You Gonna Die Forest**

**(note: sarcasm)**

**Chapter who gives a crap**

Holy mother of peanut butter sandwiches. (AN:Is what I wish they were thinking) Anyways they were all mortified at the sight in front of them. There stood a huge gate almost 10ft tall. Skull could be seen in the distance on the ground and the air smelt dirty with them being near the huge place.

'What the hell this place is a forest' thought Naruto. Kagome inwardly hissed at the dark vibe that she was getting from the forest. To her she was surprised the forest life was still alive. It felt absolutely polluted to her.

Suddenly there was a loud crash in front of the gates. People jumped in surprise with a few exceptions. From a cloud of smoke there was a woman with a spiked ponytail and was wearing a leaf ninja headband. The woman gave a smirk and started to twirl the kunai knife that was in her hand.

"Listen Up Everyone this forest behind me will be the next part of your exam" said Anko with a sinister smile.

"What the hell lady you crazy" yelled Naruto frowning and crossing his arms. Anko cast him a glance and quickly threw her kunai at him.

The kunai made a clean cut on the right side of Naruto's cheek. A thin line of blood ran down stopping just before his chin. Anko went over to Naruto and was in front of him in seconds. She then leaned her head down next to his ear.

"You should mind your manners I wouldn't mind spilling your blood on the ground right here, right now." Anko says quietly. This sent a shiver down Naruto's spine and not the good kind.

Kagome was glaring at Anko unnoticeably to everyone. She could feel a strange dark chakra radiating from the left back side of her neck. She could also faintly see some kind of black spot where the powerful chakra seemed to flow the most. For now though she would just leave it alone.

Anko returned to her regular spot and finished the rest of her speech. "As I was saying this forest will be your test I also need for everyone of you to sign this release form before you are even allowed in this forest".

"Why do we need to sign a release form?" someone asked. Anko smirked she was waiting for someone to ask that.

"Oh because once you enter that forest we are not responsible for you dying in there sorry and good luck" Anko explained and the last part sounding like she was too happy about it.

Almost everyone's jaws went down to the ground. Anko just smiled all sweetly at them. (AN:Not really imagine her whole face covered by that lol face.

Shikomiko:Ahhh all in a day's work

Chimatsu: *pops up behind Shikomiko and whispers* You still haven't told me who your favorite character was.

Shikomiko: Ahhh… Wth don't ever do that

Chimatsu: Tell me then!

Shikomiko: N-NO! *runs away*

Chimatsu:Get back here

Shikomiko & Chimatsu: Signing Out


	16. Chapter 15

Shikomiko: Hey everybody! I Finally got Microsoft word back on mah computer YAAAAH

Audience and Chimatsu: *GLARING*

Shikomiko: ...!

Chimatsu: Attack the non-updater!

Shikomiko: WTF? *running* what did I doooo

Chimatsu and audience: Did you really have to ask? D:

Shikomiko: Uh...yes...Ow..!

Chimatsu: *holds up the other shoe she didn't throw

Shikomiko: Aw come on give me a break

Chimatsu: Let me think about it Nooo!

Shikomiko: Is that how you really think

Chimatsu: Yeah got a problem

Shikomiko: Yeah I got a problem I let you help me with my homework so that's why my grades are bad D:

Chimatsu: I have more brain power than you

Shikomiko: Ugh forget you on with the story

Path of Betrayal

Are we even keeping up with chapters any more

\b0\par

It was only 10 minutes into the next exam did you heard the dying screams of at least 10 teams. (AN: omg they must really suck). Teams 7 and whatever's were having a rough time too. Let's see what's going on with team neji. (AN: Neji is cute in his own way)

\par

"Lee get away from that thing you're going to hurt yourself" screamed ten ten. (Every time the time is 10:10 I think of tenten lol) "Aw tenten don't keep putting whatever you have back up your butt you should be youthful and express all of that energy" Lee told tenten who's mouth was open and a fly had flew in. The fly was about the size of a rice ball and she choked. Neji stared bored and irritated at his team. With one quick glare at his team they straightened up and got back on track for looking for the heaven scroll.

\par

Team Ino...phahahahaha. Do I even have to say it? Ino, choji, and shikamaru were already behind because choji couldn't find the chips he had already eaten. Ino kept claiming she was tired every two minutes. Shikamaru had a terrible migraine from all of the stupidity. To make matters worse A giant centipede that had a human face of a woman (this ring any bells *ring-a-ding* lol jk) chased them until they hid. This is how they came upon team seven who was in pretty bad shape from the fight with orochimaru and giant sakura...I mean man-eating spiders.

\par

Kagome was panting from all the stress she had been under. Not only from how strong orochimaru was but there were tons of other creatures to keep the whole team busy. She took a quick glance back at Naruto and Sasuke who were out cold and in pain. She only managed to heal more of her serious wounds. However the smaller ones were starting to become a serious problem too.

\par

"How long are going to stand there looking stupid girl" says the sound ninja in front of her. Kagome gives a cold glare putting seeshoumaru to shame towards the man. It seems on the outside he was unaffected but on the inside he wants to crap his pants. Kagome starts summoning her powers. She does this without the ninja being able to feel it. Neji and Ino's team are watching on the sidelines debating on whether or not they should interfere. Kagome feels her powers flow strongly through her hands and all throughout her body next.

\par

Looking up Kagome smiles innocently but her eyes look dead cold. She disappears in seconds only to form behind the sound ninja who had been taunting her. She gives a few gentle taps to his back and legs. Kagome reappears in her original spot smiling like a Cheshire cat. The sound ninja opens his mouth to make a smart comment but all that comes is a silent scream. The sound ninja is blinded by white hot pain. He falls to the ground screaming like a maniac.

\par

"What's wrong with you" says one other other ninja's. "What did you do"! Screams the other freaked out by their partners screams of pain. Kagome stares blankly at them eyes cold and haunting. Then she smiles and says "Why I shattered his very spine and legs".

\par

Shikomiko:oooooooooooooooooOOOOOO WHAT GONNA HAPPEN NEXT

Chimatsu: You gonna update or get stoned

Shikomiko: What does that mean?

Chimatsu: *picks up a rock* wanna find out

Shikomiko: Noo

Chimatsu: Good

Shikomiko: Any who I beat my friend in a story contest

Chimatsu: What?

Shikomiko: Well I and my friend write stories and so I used this one to win. We let the whole school read a few chapters and they picked which one they would continue reading and mines won.

Chimatsu: Well duh because I am in it

Shikomiko: Yeah rite anyways I have to go I have work tomorrow

Shikomiko: Yes and to my beta reader other than this chapter I would like you to look cover future chapters gosh I'm sooo tired any who I guess that's all I have to say other than I'm sorry for late updates I've been trying soo hard to do my best in school and I did so I'm proud *pat on my back*

AND CHEERS TO ALL MY ANIME LOVERS AND WIERD PEOPLE...BUT NOT YOU STALKER WIERD PEOPLE SORRY BUT YOU DON'T COUNT AS MY TYPE OF E AROUND WEIRD...HEHEHE THANK YOU

Chimatsu: You left caps on

Shikomiko: Oh fish nuggets

Chimatsu:Eww wtf how do you get fish nuggets

Shikomiko: How do you get chicken nuggets?

Chimatsu: Touché

Shikomiko and Chimatsu: SIGNING OUT!

}


	17. Chapter 16

Shikomiko: Hehehe I love all the wonderful reviews :3

Chimatsu: Like you deserve them

Shikomiko: How rude of you? D:

Chimatsu: I wasn't born to be civil.

Shikomiko: Yeah you were born a jerk and you're going to die a jerk.

Chimatsu: Yaaay the future

Shikomiko: *slaps forehead* on with the story

**Path of Betrayal**

**Chapter Whatever…**

(In the forest of death) Neji and Ino's team were very much petrified of Kagome at that very moment. They just sat there watching as the sound Nin kept shouting in pain. Kagome had lost her smile minutes ago and just remained passive. Sasuke and Naruto were still out cold both breaking into a sweat.

Both Neji and Ino were afraid of Kagome turning her anger out on them so they decided it was best to leave. Kagome definitely had everything in control.

While the other sound nin's were busy watching their partner beg for death Kagome had somewhere gotten lost in her consciousness.

"I can feel the darkness" thought Kagome. Her eyes were blank as if she were in a trance.

_**Kill…them**_

_**Torture…them**_

_**Make…them…suffer**_

Kagome starts feeling a burning sensation on her arm. She lifts up her shirt a bit and her eyes grow wide.

**The curse mark sits there mocking her.**

Kagome feels the darkness spread more as if tainting her. Then she loses control of herself. "I can feel myself move…kill them…torture them…make them suffer" thought Kagome.

Kagome starts to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hee…hee…hehehehee…heh...heeheehee…heee…heehehheehee…heheheheee".

The other Nin look at her. The Nin on the ground had already died from the shock of the pain. They are trembling thinking of what she might do to them. Kagome just smiles but her eyes are wide with madness.

"If you even think of running I will make your death _**extremely painful**_…hee…heee…heheehee" Kagome just laughs at their expression taking delight in their fear.

Kagome then makes a series of hand signs before shouting, "Shadow Style: Soul Possession Jutsu". Kagome's shadow splits into to heading fast towards the sound ninja. The shadow pierces into their body and wraps around their soul. The ninja struggle to move but could not move an inch. (AN: Here comes a method I heard the Sonozaki family used from Higurashi When They Cry)

Kagome went up to the female ninja and took out a regular kunai. She then studied her body before making precise cuts. The whole time the ninja's were forced to watch what Kagome was doing to then. Seconds later the female ninja's guts fell from her body.

This freaked the woman out and she started screaming her head off and so was her teammate. Kagome stood there with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"I wonder if I should do this to Kikyo" thought Kagome. She left the woman alone and stepped over to the male. She took the same kunai she cut the woman open with and drove it into his arm. The man hissed in pain but did not cry out. He glared at her heatedly.

"If you glare like that I will hurt you worse" Kagome says evenly not even batting an eye.

"Do your worst I won't cry out" the ninja said and then continued glaring at her. Kagome made the ninja turn his head toward his partner. He almost cried out at what he saw.

Most of the female ninja's organs had slid out from her body and she was still screaming. Kagome just made the ninja face her again. She took her fingers and started poking his face.

"What the hell are you d—AHHHHH" the ninja never finished because Kagome's prodding fingers reached his eye and she gauged it right out with no hesitation. She then ripped the eye from its nerve. Kagome decided to leave him alive.

Kagome turned around never glancing back. She grabbed Naruto and Sasuke. She had already taken the scroll she needed from the team she just tortured. There was no need for her to stay. She released the ninja from the jutsu and ran towards the tower. The ninja waited a whole hour before he headed out with only eye he was lucky to get away with.

Kagome arrived at the tower. She finally gained control of herself but she was very mentally and emotionally disturbed. She couldn't believe she had did all of that. She opened the scroll and out popped Iruka-sensei.

Before he could say anything his jaw dropped at what he saw. Kagome was carrying a beat up Naruto and Sasuke. What shocked him most was Kagome. She was covered head to toe in blood. Before he could ask Kagome already answered.

"We ran into Orochimaru Sasuke and Naruto are hurt please get them healed" said Kagome. She was about to walk away when Iruka called out.

"What about you Ka-" Iruka started but was interrupted.

"I am fine this isn't my blood, well most of it anyway" Kagome said monotone and had disappeared. Iruka was worried but needed to get Naruto and Sasuke treated first.

Kagome had ran just outside of the village and had just stood in the forest. She was thinking over what she would do next. The curse mark would make her lose control again but it seemed to only activate when fueled by anger or despair.

Kagome sat there thinking over what she would do the pain of the mark was extreme. Then she started feeling a sudden presence from behind her. Quickly turning around she shouted at the intruder to come out.

The person or should I say (AN:bitch slut harlet tramp backstabber soulstealer…oops getting carried away you know what I mean though hopefully) woman stepped out of hiding.

"You…dare show your face…around me again" Kagome growled.

Kikyo just smiled. She smiled even more when she felt orochimaru's tainted power.

"Guess we will be working together than" Kikyo said as she circled Kagome. Kagome was getting angrier by the second and that only made the curse mark burn even more.

"Seems like I am not the only traitor hmmm" Kikyo said with a sly grin on her face. Kagome wanted so bad to smack it right off her ugly mug.

"I will never be like you…_**NEVER" **_shouted Kagome. Something felt like it was taking over Kagome again. Kikyo probably felt it too because she grew worried.

An enormous dark aura spread through Kagome. It was larger than Kyuubi's which had caused panic to go throughout Kanoha. Kikyo and the possessed Kagome knew this and fled.

Shikomiko:HAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAH CLIFF HANGER

Chimatsu: Why is it called a cliff hanger?

Shikomiko: …

Chimatsu: Well?

Shikomiko: *runs away* Get awaaaaaaay

Chimatsu: GET BACK HERE YOU GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO. YOU CALL YOURSELF AN AUTHOR

Shikomiko and Chimatsu: Signing Out!


	18. Chapter 17

Shikomiko: Sorry guys I really am trying my best to update as soon as possible but I've kinda got stuck on how I should go about Kagome and Kikyo's fight if anyone has any clue on how I can go about it that would be very helpful I have some sort of idea but not enough for this next chapter it would be a great help to hear from all my followers.

~Thank You


	19. Chapter 19

Shikomiko:OOOOooo the suspense was killing you I know it

Chimatsu: OMG you're a murderer!

Shikomiko: WHAT! Ugh…you give me headaches on with the story

**Path of Betrayal **

**Get used to not having chapter names :P**

"Ugh…" Naruto groaned waking up from a long sleep. He blinks his eyes slowly and takes a look around. He notices he isn't in the Forest of Death anymore and is confused. Iruka then walks into the room. "Hey Naruto, feeling any better" Iruka asks softly. Naruto nods his head slowly and then remembers what had happened before blanking out. He hurriedly tries to get out of but Iruka stops him.

"Slow down Naruto you need to stay in bed and recover you were beat up pretty badly" Iruka says full of concern. Naruto is relentless however; he tries to get up again. "Iruka-sensei what about Kagome and Sasuke-teme are they okay" Naruto shouts loudly anxious to hear if they made It out okay. Iruka frowns and looks at Naruto seriously. Iruka sighs and stops pushing Naruto back. Naruto sits up and stares at Iruka waiting for him to say something.

"Sasuke is fine…" Iruka stops when Naruto shouts out and asks about Kagome. "…Kagome isn't" Iruka finishes. Naruto stares in shock and then he starts to feel many emotions but can't focus on just one. With his fists clenched Naruto tries to calm himself down. "What happened to her is she okay, where is she anyway?" Naruto asks jumping out of bed only to fall from still being a little weak. Iruka catches him in time and lifts him back on the bed.

"I saw Kagome she was in a worse shape than you and Sasuke she just handed you two in and after that she left" Iruka sighs and continues. "I have no idea where she has gone but I hope she is okay" Iruka finishes and looks at Naruto. Naruto had so much worry and concern written all over his face. Iruka smiles inwardly. "You have someone special to you…eh Naruto" Iruka thought.

All of a sudden Sasuke comes bursting through the door. He looks angry and out of breath as he stands there and looks around the room. He then asks the question that both the teacher and genin want to know.

"Where is Kagome?"

All of a sudden they feel a huge and powerful aura. Everyone in Kanoha was in panic because they knew the aura was way stronger than even the Kyuubi's.

**With Kagome**

Kagome chases after Kikyou. Just as she was going to close in Kikyou shoots an arrow and pins her to a tree. "How ironic I get pinned in the same way as HIM by the same person who did it to HIM" thought Kagome upset. Kikyou smirks and walks up to Kagome. "HAhaha funny this is how I pinned that pathetic hanyou all those years ago. Kagome just starts to growl at Kikyou the darkness rising within her every second. Kikyou doesn't notice at first and keeps taunting.

"I have been watching you Kagome and I see that you have been getting all friendly with your teammates" Kikyou says mockingly. She steps closer and whispers in Kagome's ear. "I wonder how you would feel if I killed them all" she says threatening her. After that Kagome seems to have lost it.

The curse mark on Kagome's shoulder glows a dark black and blue. The evil chakra builds up so high everything near her is blown back by the sheer force. Kikyou is sent flying a few miles away.

The voice in her head comes again.

_**Make her pay…**_

_**Kill her…**_

_**Torture her…**_

_**Make the whore suffer by our hands only…**_

_**Together we end her…**_

_**I will give you the power…**_

_**We will destroy those in our way…**_

_**She will pay…**_

_**She will…get...what she…deserves…**_

_**She…will…DIE…**_

Kagome was slowly losing her conscious the more the darkness grew. Some of her features also started to change. Her hair was wilder she had smooth dark blue stripes on her face and her eyes changed to an emerald green.

Kikyou who had been blasted away slowly got up. She smirked as she felt Kagome's aura grow dark. "My work here is done" she thought to herself and headed away to who knows where. There were two shadowing figures who had watched the whole scene play out. They nodded to each other and went towards Kagome. Her aura did not affect them for theirs was stronger.

"Oh poor Kagome, look at what the meanies did to you" said a soft voice from the cloaked figure. Only response she got was a growl. The figured just laughed and turned to her partner. "Could you hold her please so I can do something about that mark" said the girl with a blue cloak. "Why I gotta do it you are too damn lazy" grumbled the girl in the brown cloak.

"Do…it…now I say" the other girl says in a menacing. The glare from the girl had made the other do as she says. With a smile the girl in the blue cloak raises her hand to the thrashing Kagome's heart. She whispers a soft chant and sends a pulse into Kagome. Kagome tosses her head back eyes wide and blank before falling limp into the girl in the brown cloaks hands.

"Good job holding her down Chimatsu" says the blue cloaked girl. The girl known as Chimatsu smirks and just brushes her compliment off. "Heh I did all the work as usual Shikomiko" says Chimatsu. Shikomiko glares at Chimatsu knowing it's a lie and just shrugs it off.

"C'mon we have to get her back to the village before the Anbu come" Shikomiko says smiling at Chimatsu. Chimatsu just lifts Kagome onto her back and takes off. Shikomiko pouts since Chimatsu had just left her there but soon takes off after her.

Shikomiko and Chimatsu soon arrived at the village though most of the time they had fought and almost dropped Kagome to her death. "I'm so glad we are here in one piece" Shikomiko sighed happily. Chimatsu rolls her eyes. "Let's just get her somewhere safe and report back to Midoriko kay" Chimatsu says in annoyance. Shikomiko just pouts and walks with Chimatsu in the same building Sasuke and Naruto just happen to be in. They leave her in one of the rooms with a bed and leave.

**Meanwhile…**

Sasuke was continuing to glare at Naruto and Iruka. He was getting impatient waiting on the answer to Kagome's whereabouts. Naruto was the one to speak up. "We don't know teme, Iruka said that Kagome had given us to him to take care of us and she left who knows where" Naruto yells still upset about not knowing where Kagome was.

They sat there for a while wondering where Kagome could have gone.

"Mmmm…" Kagome moans in pain as she sits up in the bed. "Wait a bed…" Kagome thought as she sits up to take a look. She was in the building that she had left Naruto and Sasuke with Iruka. She quickly gets up ignoring the soreness in her legs. She quickly dashes through the building looking for their chakra. When she feels it Kagome rushes towards them. She stops at a door and opens it.

Shikomiko: Hellooooo I want to make sure I added this part…

Chimatsu: What part?

Shikomiko: Shuuut uuuppp let me finiiiish

Chimatsu: Okay okay

Shikomiko: Special thanks to TearsDrippingDown, Yuzuki Kuchiki, and MoonWatersLight. Thank You guys soo much for your ideas. I would also like to thank all other authors who gave me feedback of how I can be a better author I eat those things up and worry about what my readers want 24/7. I want people to be able to enjoy fan fiction. Any way omg soooooooooo sorry bout the late update no more promises for me I can't really say when I update cause something always happens and then I can't do it. So hopefully I can update real soon. Long chappies are hard to make you know.

Shikomiko & Chimatsu: Signing Out


	20. Poll

Shikomiko: Honestly I don't know what to do with this story. There are people have a problem with the part, some keep asking for chapters 1-7, but there are people who actually like this so I'm at a stand still.

Chimatsu: Let's have a vote!

Shikomiko: OK That's a good idea

Chimatsu: Of Course because it came from me

Shikomiko: UGH Whatever

POLL! POLL! POLL!

LEAVE ALL RESPONSES IN THE REVIEWS AND I'LL LOOK AT ALL OF THEM AND DECIDE WHAT TO DO THEN

PICK A NUMBER AND TELL ME WHY YOU CHOSE IT

THIS STORY SUCKS AND NEEDS TO BE RETHOUGHT AND REWRITTEN

THIS STORY IS OKAY BUT THE CHARACTERS ARE…EH THEY COULD BE BETTER

3) YOU SHOULD KEEP THE STORY THE SAME

4)DID YOU NOTICE YOUR IN ALL CAPS

(THAT WAS JUST IN CASE YOU CANT SEE ;D)


End file.
